Stay With Me
by Ivy Raine
Summary: They knew that they were meant for something greater, but when that something greater finds them, do they have the guts to take it on? (Rating will change!)
1. Only The Beginning

This story, _Stay With Me,_ was written for one of my best friends, who is currently very ill. I hope that when she reads this, she will remember that I still think of her.

A side note: 10-13 is being referred to a hospital for homicidal/suicidal/maniacal behavior.

**Story: **_Stay With Me_

**Rating: **_PG-13 for language, innuendo, and romantic scenes_****

**Summary: **_They knew that they were meant for something greater, but when that something greater finds them, do they have the guts to take it on?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE SUN** was shining, the birds chirping pleasantly, but she was oblivious to it all. Her mood was so dark that the sun was nothing more than a shadow.

Why would she waste her time basking in the sun's glory? She had no reason to be happy or joyful. Thus, she continued on her way through the dying park.

_Who gives a damn about the weather, anyway?_ she pondered, kicking a rock, nearly hitting a little boy. _Where the hell are all these people coming from?!_

She kicked another rock as hard as she could. It went flying and nearly hit a big, fat, ugly head of bright orange hair.

_Dammit all to hell! Why'd it have to hit him?!_

She slinked into some shadows, trying to avoid being noticed as the one who had hit him.

_"Goddammit, Shorty!_ What was that for?" yelled Ugly. 

He, obviously, was speaking to the short, ebon-haired boy in front of him. A redhead was laughing at their antics and sighed tiredly as they began to argue.

_I do _not_ have time for this,_ she thought as she walked away, never noticing the pairs of eyes following her every move.

One was emerald, the other a muddy brown.

Jennis- 

_            I'm going to be away for a bit. Do whatever you normally do. I'll be back in about a month. And I'm not taking you back if you run again. I'll have you 10-13'd._

Margrette 

The note greeted her as she entered the cheerfully blue house. It neither too big nor too small, but Jennis knew that she didn't belong here. Didn't belong anywhere.

_Sheesh, Margrette, nice to know!_ Jennis thought as she plopped herself down in front of the TV. _Hope you weren't bitchy enough to disconnect the cable. '10-13'd' indeed!_

As she flipped through the channels absently, she pondered her dark past.

Jennis Macinacho knew nothing of her past, her parents, and her childhood before the juvie facility where she'd met her best friend, Teisha Karasaki. She didn't remember them, have any information on them, or anything.

She'd been in and out of detention facilities, group homes, foster homes, hospitals, and homeless shelters for teens for more years than she cared to count. And Teisha had been beside her every time.

Sure, she'd ran a few times, but that gave Margrette no reason (or right) to threaten her with a 10-13!

_She only keeps me for the dubs. Stupid money, _she thought sourly.

She dragged out her poetry book when she realized that the best thing on was that stupid show 'Newlyweds.' She shuddered in horror and pressed the 'off' button on the remote.

Little known was her sentimental side. The side that desired a family of her own, a true mate, and all of the good things life had to offer. She only showed that in her poetry. She only showed her poetry to Teisha.

She was an amateur and never planned on being published, though Teisha tried to encourage that kind of thinking. It provided a necessary release for her. Just like Teisha's drawings.

The ones that were dark, deep, and usually came true.

She sighed and decided that it was time for a shower and an early night. Something told her she'd need a lot of rest tomorrow.

"Papa! Where are you!?" cried a slight voice. A childish voice. "Please, Papa, don't leave me!"

_A little girl was crying at the base of a huge tree. She walked over to her slowly._

_She shivered from an odd cold, even though she knew that it was Midsummer. The girl lifted her head when she heard footsteps._

_"Do you know what happened to Papa?" she queried, voice pleading. "I miss him. He said Maman goes bye-bye and now he leaves!"_

_"I'm sorry. I don't know. Perhaps we can aid each other. I don't know what happened to my parents, either."_

_"You don't? You'll help me?"_

_"No, I don't. And yes, I will help you. What's your name?"_

_"De'Zhane. You can call me De'Zhane."_

_She picked up the girl and noticed tiny fox ears and equally small foxtails. Five of them. They were wrapped around her, warding off the unseasonable chill._

_"Do you think Papa dead?"_

_"I don't know. Anything is possible."_

_"He _is_ dead, isn't he? You know!" The girl leapt from her arms. "No! I have to find Papa!"_

De'Zhane dashed back into the forest. She followed the little girl.

Jennis bolted straight up, breathing as if she had just ran through a forest.

_"De'Zhane!!"_ she yelled. Then, she noticed that she was in her bedroom at Margrette's.

_It… It seemed so real. I _felt_ her in my arms. Smelled the scent of leaves. I… I don't understand._

She fingered her necklace. It was an old crucifix, worn by the touch of fingers and time. It comforted her, though she knew that she'd need to get a new one eventually.

She was told that it had belonged to her mother, but she didn't really believe the worker who had told her that.

She rolled to her side. The bag she had packed yesterday, or she _presumed_ it was yesterday, was still there.

Why run now? I have nearly a month before Margrette returns. Why not enjoy what I can and leave the day she returns? She can't have me 10-13'd. 

She jumped at a loud noise from the backyard. She ran to the window and saw a person retreating into the forest. 

De'Zhane?! No, that was just a dream.

"What the _hell_ is someone doing in my backyard at _this_ hour?" she queried aloud.

Jennis grabbed the loaded gun from her bag and a knife from the kitchen. She didn't care that she was wearing a long, flowing, white gown that would give away her every motion. That would shred like paper. 

She spotted the trail. Judging the footprints, she determined that the trespasser was male and _huge_.

She followed anyway. It was probably some punk who merely needed to be shouted at and have the knife waved at him.

She just hoped she hadn't grabbed a butter knife by mistake.

Teisha ran through the woods that connected her property to that of her best friend, Jennis.

She heard panting and realized that she and Jennis were in serious trouble. 

_Great. Just what we both need. A jump. God! When do these punks ever learn that we _aren't_ what they want?_

They met in the clearing they had cleaned out when both had discovered it. They used it for training, but it was also where they stored some weapons.

Such as my swords! 

Teisha stayed in the shadows, gently drawing her favorite weapon as arms wrapped themselves around Jennis.

Lord, great in power, terrible in majesty, grant me the wisdom and the speed to do this right.

She recited that little prayer mentally as Jennis proceeded to dig herself into a deeper hole.

She stopped running in her favorite clearing. The one she and Teisha had cleaned up to use for sparring.

Just as she saw Teisha, who gestured for silence, a pair of arms came around her.

"'Ello there, li'l missie. What's a purty thin' like ye doin' out so late?"

"This is my property. I should be asking you that. I should also be asking you to leave immediately.

"Nah, missie. There's somethin' my master needs ye fer and I plan on deliverin'."

"I have no idea, nor do I care, whom your master is. You're to leave now and tell him that if he desires to speak with me, he can come himself."

The man laughed. "Tha's funny. The master comin' 'imself to see ye! I don' think ye could get th' time o' day from 'im."

"Then, there is no need for him to send you after me. I won't come unless he comes to see me himself."

"Oh, aye, ye'll come. Or ye'll pay."

"She's not coming with you, sir. Now, leave our clearing," Teisha ordered, stepping from the shadows. "She will come and go as she pleases. And she doesn't please."

"Tindoreil!" she greeted. 

Teisha bowed her head. "Yes. I am here."

"Oh, there be two o' ye nows, eh?"

Teisha was holding her swords, balanced carefully for a quick attack. She was, as always, calm, cool, otherworldly. She was beyond human, and Jennis knew it.

Suddenly, the man sprouted wings. His skin became grey and leathery. Tiny fangs protruded from his mouth. He took a now taloned hand and ran it down Teisha's cheek, drawing blood.

Teisha felt the blood stream down her face. He grabbed her by her black tunic and lifted her to his face.

"Did you ever hear of a tooth-brush?" she queried. "You most certainly could use one."

He chuckled. "Oh, aye, I imagine I could. 'Owever, ye're about to die, so's ye shouldn't be real worried."

"Who said that death was an option for me?" She inclined her head to Jennis. "Run, _Recka._ Leave now."

"No. I won't."

"Leave them be," said a deep, all-male voice.

Kurama was impressed by the newest arrival's bravery.

_-She actually insulted Kayangele. Amusing.-_ commented Hiei.

Kurama ignored the comment and signaled to Hiei that he was to go to the other exit of the clearing. They really didn't need their mark trying to run away.

"Leave them be," he ordered.

"The 'umans be mine. Find yer own, purty boy."

"I told you to leave the humans alone," he repeated.

"I told ye to fuck off!" the demon replied, charging him.

He blinked and suddenly the demon was missing his right arm from the elbow down.

_-You're welcome.-_

_-You didn't give me time to say thank you.-_

_-Hn.-_

"Recka_,_ let's retreat now. They're busy. They'll never know we left until it's far too late to stop us."

"You're right, Tindoreil. C'mon. I know these woods better than anyone."

Kurama flicked a glance, nothing more, at Hiei, who suddenly appeared in their intended path, _katanas_ drawn.

One of the girls gulped.

"Well, there goes that," one sighed.

"Yes. It seems escape is impossible now, Tindoreil."

"Not quite."

Hiei looked slightly bemused, though most couldn't tell the change of expression.

They were trapped and Teisha knew it. All of their possible exits were blocked.

One by a short guy in all black, _katanas_ drawn and looking dangerous. The other by a redhead in a nice, clean school uniform fighting Mr. Trespasser.

There was a _crack!_ of a whip and both of the girls spun to the monster's head go flying.

Jennis grabbed her hand and squeezed. Teisha slipped the gun that Jennis had hid in her gown pocket into her hand and aimed it at Redhead.

"Don't move!" she ordered. "I don't want to have to hurt anyone."

The short one in front of her tensed. Jennis whimpered.

Great, Jennis! Freeze up now! 

"It's not loaded, Hiei."

"It is so," she counted, cocking the gun and preparing to fire as Redhead stepped closer.

"We're not going to hurt you, Teisha. Nor you, Jennis."

She didn't know how they knew their names, but, after a long moment, she relaxed and released the hammer.

"Good. We're making progress. Listen, please. One of you is in grave danger. My name is Kurama. He is Hiei. We were assigned to protect you."

"I believe you," Jennis said. "Why are we in danger?"

Teisha sighed. Then, Jennis stiffened.

"You're the laughing guy from the park!"

"Indeed I am. I can't tell you why you are endangered. Honestly, I can't answer any of your questions. I can take you, though, to someone who can. If you would come with me."

The girls looked at each other and said, _"Like Hell we will!"_

They ran.

_"Baka!"_ Hiei said, glaring at him. "Now, our mission is more difficult. They'll be watching for us."

There was a dull _thunk!_

"I don't think so, Hiei. Actually, I think they just ran into a tree."

"Dumbasses," Hiei muttered. There was a slight pause. "I want sweet snow after this."

Kurama sighed. "It's _ice cream_, Hiei. Not 'sweet snow.' Ice cream. And I'll talk to Genkai, see if she has some."

They walked out of the clearing. About twenty yards away, the girls lay at the base of a tree, knocked out cold.

"You take the dark-haired one, Kurama."

"You'll get the other?"

"Hn."

Kurama picked up the ebony-haired girl. _'Tindoriel'_ she had been called.

The other, _'Recka'_, was the one he _thought_ they were assigned to protect. He glanced at her.

She was slight, an inch or so taller than Hiei, fair-haired, and with extraordinarily long lashes. Kurama rolled his eyes. 

Our typical weak beauty.

The girl in his arms was equally slight, though built, maybe five-ten, fair-skinned and possessing delicate features. Unconsciously, she shifted until her face was buried in his chest.

He looked at Hiei, who was wearing a stunned expression and blushed. 

"Let's get them to Genkai's. Then, I'll take you out for sweet snow."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kurama: You know I hate you, right?

Me: Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way.

Hiei: *sigh* I get the feeling that this will be a long story.


	2. Startled Awakenings and Authoress' note

Okay, I hope you liked the first chapter. This is chapter two and I think that it's only going to get better from here out.

------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama: Why do I always end up rescuing someone?

Me: *in mock helpfulness* Because your character is kind, gentle, caring, and absolutely gorgeous when he blushes?

Kurama: That's not a good reason.

Me: Is too, cause I said so.

Hiei: _Bakas!_ I have more to do than to deal with ignorant _ningens_.

Kurama: *heavy sigh* I wish I could say the same. Ivy Raine promised to help me study.

Me: And I told you in 'Brink' that I am _not_ a _ningen_, so _baka_ yourself!

Hiei: *sigh*

Kurama: *sweatdrop*

Me: *evil grin* You don't mess with the all-powerful authoress, Hiei Jaganshi. You just don't mess with her. I can make your life miserable.

Hiei: *undertone* Could it be worse than dealing with you?

Me: Actually, and much to your upcoming misery, yes. *picks up phone and dials number* Hi! Is Tracey home?…. She is! Wonderful! Can I speak with her?… Hey! It's Ivy…. Yeah. Your favourite _youkai_'s at my house…. You'll be here in ten?… Excellent. See you then! *hangs up*

Hiei: *to Kurama* Why is it that I get the feeling that my life just got a whole lot worse?

Me: *evil, evil laughter*

------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress' note: I have been informed, by a reliable source, that my story is very much like the beginning of one called _You Choose_. I assure you, and that author, that the likenesses were not intentional, as I wrote this on notebook paper when _Yu Yu Hakusho_ first began to show the _Dark Tournament _series on Cartoon Network sometime last year. My apologies to the author and to those who would think that I would _dare_ steal another author's work, shame on you!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

They awoke at the same time and both sighed, "Whew! Just a dream!" Their attention was brought to each other and they screamed.

The sound of feet went unheard. Then, the door slid open.

"No need to yell! You're safe, both of you. It's good to see you awake."

_"Where the Hell are we?!"_ Jennis demanded.

"No need to be rude! All of your questions will be answered when Koenma-_sama­_ arrives. Not before. I'm Botan, by the way."

Before either of the girls could protest, their door slid open again and people entered. Jennis noted that it was Ugly from the park, Hiei, Kurama, and a toddler.

"Two? Kurama, I thought-"

"One was injured fighting Kayangele. I couldn't leave her there injured!" Kurama protested.

"Very well," the toddler sighed. "Who was attacked?"

"Her," stated Kurama, Hiei, and Teisha, all pointing.

_This… _toddler?…_ is Koenma?_

Foolishly, Teisha glanced at Jennis and both began to laugh hysterically.

"I'll get a syringe!" Kurama said, headed for the door. Teisha restrained her laughter.

"No. No syringe. I don't like sedatives. In fact, if you give me one, I'll have to hurt you," she warned. She began to sit up and her eyes still gleamed.

"Well, would you mind telling us what is so funny?" asked the baby.

"A toddler commands a group of people who _must_ be older than him. What'd you do? Tell them that your psychic and will read their thoughts if they didn't obey you?"

"Actually, no, I didn't, though I will bear that in thought next time. I am older than all of them because I am seven hundred and fifty years old."

Jennis and Teisha swapped a disbelieving glance.

"And I'm the Easter Bunny," Teisha muttered. "To continue, if you please?"

"Would you answer some of my questions?"

Teisha looked at Jennis, and she gestured an affirmative.

"All right. Shoot."

Jennis saw the pacifier and, just as she had begun to calm down, her laughter redoubled. Teisha valiantly fought her own giggles.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Teisha Karasaki and she's Jennis Macinacho. Now, since you're the… _big_… bossman around here, will you answer our questions in return?"

Everyone looked at her in shock. 

_Was my pun that horrible?_ she wondered. _I didn't think so. I thought it funny. I thought it _very _ funny._

_"Did you say Karasaki?!"_ Kurama choked.

"Yes," she replied, baffled by the importance placed on her name.

"This just got a whole lot more complex," Koenma murmured. "Teisha, do you know your father?"

"No. He was a coward and ran away before I was born. Or so I was told."

Koenma nodded sagely. A medium-height boy with ebony hair and a defiant set to his eyes walked in. He looked at Jennis and herself appraisingly before saying, "She doesn't look like all that to me."

The girls looked at one another. "Uh… who's supposed to be all that?" Teisha asked Jennis.

"Ain't me," Jennis replied with a shrug.

"And I _know_ it isn't me. If I was all that, I'd be able to pass Calculus," Teisha reflected.

"Before we get into explanations, why don't we introduce ourselves," Botan suggested. "Now, you already know myself, Koenma-sama, Hiei Jaganshi, and Kurama. The one with orange hair is Kazuma Kuwabaka." The boy in question growled. "I'm sorry. I meant Kazuma Kuwa_bara_. He prefers Kuwabara, though."

He leapt over to Jennis and began to sloppily kiss her hand. Teisha actually pitied the fool, though she daren't let it show.

She couldn't believe that trash like this boy _dared_ to _think_ of touching her.

"I am the _magnificent_ Kuwabara. I will safegua-"

He was stopped short by Jennis' punching him in the nose and Hiei bashing him over the head. 

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again in your life," she declared quietly. Kuwabara rose quickly and edged towards Teisha.

"Not a chance, Kuwa_baka!_" Teisha glared at the orange haired idiot. "Think before you act, else you wind up dead."

He inched towards the door and continued to try and stop the bleeding of his broken nose.

"Sheesh, you _are_ an idiot. Two _girls,_ Kuwabara?"

"You'll be next," Teisha warned, tossing a dagger. It flew in front of the unintroduced boy's face and quivered in the wall. "I could have picked a fly off your beak and you wouldn't have been the wiser."

"O-_kay,_" Botan breathed. "That's Yuusuke Urameshi that Teisha Karasaki just threatened. Yukina's not here, but she'll be back in a few days to check up on everyone."

"Did you just say _Karasaki?!_"

"Yes, she did. Can we continue?!" Teisha queried, tossing another dagger up and down in the air, obviously growing agitated.

"I'm Genkai and this is my temple where you will reside until it is judged safe for you to leave. Teisha, I will begin to train you more with your swordsmanship as soon as you feel up to it and that injury on your face is fully healed. Yukina's the one who healed you, by the way."

Teisha nodded.

"And what am I to do?"

"Keep yourself safe. I don't know why someone wants that crucifix of your's, but they do, and we can't afford for them to get it."

Jennis nodded.

"Now, I can't tell you the full story behind that crucifix yet as I don't know it myself. We're looking for it, though, up in Spirit World," Koenma reassured.

Jennis' mood went black.

_"He said Maman goes bye-bye and now he leaves!"_

De'Zhane's words were haunting her. She didn't know what they meant, but she vowed to find out, because that wasn't an ordinary dream.

"Hiei, you're going to protect Jennis, since she's the weaker of the two. Kurama, you've got Teisha. Keep a close eye on both of them. We don't know yet which one they want. It may not be the crucifix they're after."

Both of the demons nodded.

_How… how did I know that they were demons?_ Teisha looked at her and nodded. _At least I'm right. Two demons assigned by a toddler to protect us._

She grinned evilly.

Koenma left in a burst of light and a loud _BANG!_

"Couldn't learn discretion, could he?" Kurama mumbled.

"I'm going for a walk. Jennis, get acquainted with your bodyguard. I don't want any incidents," Teisha said, standing and leaving.

Kurama followed her.


	3. Tag and Hiei becomes chibi

Two chapters down, you know? It's kind of relieving. I still haven't any reviews, that I'm aware of ( T__T ) but I'm still happy because I'm getting to type it up!

----------------------------------------------------------------

*doorbell rings*

Me: I'll get it!! *runs for the door and opens it* TRACEY!!!!

Tracey: Hiya, Ivy! Where's the _youkai_?

Me: In my living room. I've disarmed him and everything!

Tracey: You're my angel!

Me: Darn! I always liked being a devil.

Hiei: *hiding on ceiling* Kurama, don't let them find me! Please?!

Kurama: *grins* Nope. You brought it on yourself. *sees me and Tracey* Hello, I'm Kurama. Hiei's currently trying to hide on the ceiling.

Hiei: *jumps down* You double-crossing, white haired, evil-

Tracey: *flying glomp* Hiya, Hiei!

Me: *struggling not to laugh at Hiei's expression* Hiei, my best friend, Tracey. Tracey, I don't think I need to issue an introduction.

Hiei: *trying to throw Tracey off of him* Get this evil wretch off!!

Kurama: Nope. Like I said earlier. You brought it on yourself. Now, you must endure the punishment our gracious authoress has planned for you.

Me: *preening under Kurama's compliement* Thank you, Kurama. You know something, Trace?

Tracey: *still glomping Hiei* What?

Me: Wouldn't Hiei make an awesome chibi? He'd be cute and cuddly and-

Kurama: *sigh* On with the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------

She walked out and smiled at the setting sun. The door behind her slid open and shut again. She didn't need to ask who it was.

"So, you are to protect me."

It wasn't a question, but she knew he'd treat it as such.

"Yes. Your friend will probably start a fight with the next demon she sees. You'll feel obliged to jump in, so, yes."

She heard yelling from the room behind them.

_"I can beat any demon that crosses my path! Just watch me!"_

_"With your stupidity, you're better off dead!"_

Teisha sighed. "I see your point. Jennis is rather… arrogant, for lack of better wording at the moment. She didn't appreciate your interference in our fight."

"Your fight? She wasn't doing anything but standing there!" he protested.

"And?"

"She wasn't fighting!"

"That's the way it's always been, Kurama. "

The door slid open and _slammed_ shut. The girl and the demon both looked at Hiei who looked as if he were shaking with anger. He stood very still outside the door, though.

_"Wait up, you moron! You idiotic _youkai! HIEI!!!!_"_

Hiei walked off.

"I'm going to need a new room, I think," Teisha drawled, more than a little amused.

Kurama laughed. "I think so too."

"I am serious, Kurama. Jennis only insults guys she's developing a crush on. She insulted him _twice_ and used his name. That says a whole lot."

Kurama laughed again and she blushed.

"Is there anything to eat around here?"

"If you're willing to risk your life with Yuusuke's cooking."

She blanched. "No Mickey-Dees or Denny's? I'll pay," she recklessly offered.

"All right, but we go Dutch."

She flashed a brilliant smile at him. "All right. You go tell whoever needs to know and I'll get dressed for the evening."

"Warning: I'm known as Shuuichi Minamoto by those who don't know I'm a demon. I also attend school. So do Yuusuke and Kuwabara."

"Right. Shuuichi Minamoto. Got it."

"Let me go tell Genkai."

Teisha entered the room, blushing and smiling.

"What's with _your_ good mood?" Jennis snapped.

"Do you want to escape?"__

_"YES!"_

"Tomorrow's a school day. Apparently, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yuusuke all attend school."

"Teisha, did I ever tell you you're my best friend?"

"Only when I do something for you, but I know." There was a pause. "We won't do it tomorrow, though. I need for you to behave for Hiei while I plan this."

Jennis sighed. "Teisha-"

"I know, Jennis. I know. I need a week, tops."

Teisha changed into a pair of jeans, a black blouse, and boots.

"Where're you going?"

"Out."

"Teisha…"

"Jennis, I _do_ have a private life, but if you must know, Yuusuke cooked tonight and I do not desire to risk _my_ life on his food. Thus, Kurama and I are going out to dinner."

"Are you pulling that seductress thing again?"

"No!"

 "You know you need a love life, right?"__

_"Jennis!"_ she chastised. Jennis stomped from the room, every motion taut with restrained anger.

Teisha was sitting on the edge of the porch when he arrived at her room.

"What's troubling you?"

"Jennis. She's angry again."

Kurama sat beside her. "Why?"

Teisha turned a brilliant red. "Because I denied doing something that she _thinks_ I'm doing. And I'm not."

He sorted it out in his mind. "Fine. I told Genkai that we're going out, got teased about going on a date, and Genkai says that anything we do that could have… _results_… we're to name it after her."

"And I thought only old _men_ were perverted," she said, tone wry and eyes gleaming gold.

"Right. Let's go."

As the evening progressed, Kurama found Teisha to be a _very_ suitable companion and quite vocal on her thoughts on a wide array of subjects from world politics to biology.

"Why do you have such a variety of interests?" he queried over their burgers. They had decided on McDonald's.

"Well, I enjoy politics and politics requires a vast amount of knowledge or stupidity. I'd prefer to be a smart politician."

He smiled. "So, you're a Jane of all trades?"

"Something like that." She paused and looked over his shoulder. "Shuuichi, there's a weird guy in a mask about one hundred yards behind you staring at you with great interest. I'd advise looking over your left shoulder with utmost discretion."

He did so and cursed in whispers.

_Karasu! Teme yarou*! I do _not_ desire to deal with you right now!_ he thought, eyes darkening with rage. This was _not_ what he wanted for this evening. Actually, he wanted to pretend it really _was_ a date with a beautiful girl. He yanked her from her seat.

"Demon?" she queried.

"Yes. Major demon."

"You fear him?" Her tone said a lot about _her_ fear of this strange demon if _he_ feared him.

"Not really. He just has an _obsession_ with my hair. I try to avoid him."

Teisha smiled. "Can you run?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Tag. You're it," she murmured and ran away.

Jennis sighed tiredly. "I wish I was at Margrette's again. At lease I knew where everything was there." She entered another door and was nearly splattered by an UFO* Botan tossed at Yuusuke.

_"Hey! Don't throw my food! I worked hard on it!!"_ he protested.

"Still desire to leave, _ningen?_" whispered Hiei as she slid to sit beside him.

She caught the bowl of unagi* that Yuusuke tossed her.

"Actually, no. Now that I see that you aren't all stuck up, I think I could enjoy staying here," she murmured, neatly dumping the eels on Hiei's head.

Everyone burst into laughter as slimy things became plastered into Hiei's hair. The fire _youkai_ stood up.

"Well, what are you going to do now, demon?" she queried, eyes dancing mischief.

"Kill you is the first thing that jumps into mind."

"Can't. Koenma would have your brains for breakfast tomorrow morning."

"I know. Never stopped me before."

"Then do it. I have nothing to fear in death. Teisha would inherit the crucifix, as I have no other family, and then you'd have to protect her. And I think she's trying to start a relationship with Kurama."

Hiei winced. 

_She has a point. This crucifix-thingy is serious business. I wouldn't want Kurama of all _youkai_ angry at me. He controls plants. That means I'd be fertilizer._

He sighed. "Fine. I won't kill you. This time. Just don't do it again."

"I will. Trust me."

------------------------------------------------

Me: Hiei got chibi-ed by Tracey. That's her special ability, by the way.

Tracey: *hugging chibi Hiei* He's _sooooo_ cute!

Hiei: _Get this crazy woman away from me, shimatta!_

Kurama: No can do. She has to let you go of her own free will.

Me: Sorry, Hiei, old buddy.


	4. Teisha's Secret

Oh, I forgot to make a few translations last chapter. _Gomen, _my beloved readers and reviewers. (Which are currently non-existant!) T___T

A UFO is an Unidentified Food Object. _Teme yarou_  is the equivalent of 'you bastard'. _Unagi_ is a dish made of eels. And _shimatta_, just for whoever's interested, means 'dammit.'

To continue with my seriously under-reviewed story.

-------------------------------------------------------

Teisha was behind Kurama at that moment, hiding from Karasu, gasping for breath as quietly as she could. They had spent the last hour on the run from Karasu, and there was one annoyed chicka to deal with.

She was growing angry. She _hated_ hiding from her enemies. Golden eyes narrow, she stormed from the alley.

_"Teisha!"_ Kurama hissed.

She ignored him until she was grabbed from behind.

"Where's the _kitsune, ningen_?" Karasu inquired, voice silky and sending shivers of fear and excitement down her spine.

She smiled secretly. "I know no _kitsune, youkai._ The boy I was with is a _ningen_ and my friend."

Karasu breathed out, cold breath hitting her ears and making her close her eyes.

"I speak of the _youkai_, Youko Kurama."

She laughed aloud. "Youko Kurama died nearly twenty years back, _baka_. You are delusional."

"No. The _kitsune youkai_, Youko Kurama, lives, _ningen_. It is my intent to find him."

"And what?"

"Kill him."

"I'll notify you, Karasu, should I see any fox zombies around. Good day to you," she said, voice mocking and eyes amused at his expense. She neatly withdrew herself from his grasp and walked away.

_"Teme hanyou yarou*,_" she heard Karasu whisper, voice a mere note in the wind.

"What was that, _kuso atama*_?"

"I said nothing, _onna._" 

Her eyes gleamed gold and promised harsh death.

"Just to make sure that you don't get any ideas…" she murmured, a wind coming into the small, secluded area. _"Rose Tornado!"_

She grabbed Kurama and ran.

"Alright, Teisha!" he finally gasped, stopping her in the middle of a park. "What was that about?"

"I got us out of a situation you were running from," she said, deliberately playing stupid.

"No. Not that. The Rose Tornado."

"Oh, didn't you know? I'm a _hanyou kitsune youkai*._" Her voice was far too mild for his comfort.

"When did you discover this?"

"A long time ago. In a juvenile detention facility." She took a deep breath. "Aren't you curious as to what I'm also capable of?"

Her voice was too sardonic and bitter.

"What?"

"My father was Karasu himself. I'm sure you figured that much out merely by my last name. A parting gift from _okasan_, I do believe. I can kill with a mere thought. I can barely control it. A fox demoness and that son-of-a-bitch had a little kit together. Amazing, isn't it?"

Her face was streaming tears of remembered hurts and embarrassment.

_How many have teased her for that? The circumstances of her birth. Things that were out of her control._ He didn't understand why, but he was, quite suddenly, very, _very_ angry.

"Who was your mother?"

"The _kitsune onna,_ Rechila."

He winced. _Ouch. Rechila. I knew her. I never knew she had a child though. That makes sense, considering Rechila's personality. Very privacy oriented. I wonder why she would send her own child to the _ningenkai_. She was very proud about being a _youkai._ Whatever _did_ happen to Rechila, as a matter of fact?_ he mused, definitely intrigued by the girl and her shrouded history.

He sighed. "Very well."

"I don't want word of this getting to Jennys. She's enough to worry about."

Teisha had _no_ idea.

She was in the middle of the food fight, still. She seemed to be Hiei's favorite target, and he didn't miss very often. Finally, Jennys was about two steps from _really_ pissed.

"Oh, Hiei?"

_"Hai, baka onna?"_ he replied.

"Will you come here?"

"For what?"

"Come here," she repeated.

He did so and she dumped another bowl of the _unagi_ on his head, swiftly meeting his lips with her's so he'd be to stupefied to chase her as she ran away.

It worked.

Hiei watched, stunned, as she left the room.

"Hiei, did she kiss you, or am I delusional?"

"I saw it, too, Botan. She busts a bowl of my _unagi_ over his head and kissed him. Hiei's turning into a ladies' man!"

"Shut up, detective. I'm going to kill her myself, I think. No need to wait for the other demons."

Yuusuke and Botan suddenly blocked the door. 

"No way, Hiei. There is _no_ way I'm allowing you to kill the one girl to get under your skin," Yuusuke said.

"Out of my way, detective."

"Not a chance," Botan seconded.

There was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Botan!"

"Enter!" she said. The door slid open and Botan stepped in. "How's Hiei?"

"Torn between killing you and just torturing you. That was _brilliant_, Jennys. _Kami-sama_, where'd you come up with that?"

She laughed aloud and mock-preened. "Thank you. It was rather impromptu, and definitely unrehearsed, but I'm touched. I'd like to thank the Academy…"

"Don't, Jennys."

Jennys merely grinned and said, "I'm going to get a shower, okay, Botan? Call me if anything serious pops up or Teisha comes back."

"Will do."

------------------------------------

'Teme hanyou yarou.' – 'You half-breed bastard.'

'Kuso atama.' – 'Shit head.'


	5. Teisha's Dreams, Youko's Memories

_Okay, everyone. Sorry for the long time between updates, but real life actually grabbed me and throttled me. School sssssuuuuuuuuuucccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkssssssss! Especially real school. I would give anything to attend Internet school, like a few of my friends. cry, sob, wail 'doom' Why me? Why do my guardians hate me so?! _

_Oh, well, no use crying over spilt whiskey. (No, it's just a phrase. I don't drink. Personally, I think it a nasty, horrid habit.)  
_  
Ivy Raine  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Me: Well, everyone, I'm finally back.

Kurama: Where have you been?

Me: Since Febuary 28th, Stay With Me has been quite accidentally ignored, along with several other stories, such as _Brink _(YYH), _Her Secrets_ (LOTR), and _Sarah_ (Mercedes Lackey). My apologies everyone. I hope you know that it was an unfortunate incident which I plan on correcting like yesterday.

Kurama: ??

Me: It means something along the lines of ASAP.

Kurama Oh.

Me: Where'd Hiei and Tracey get off to?

Hiei: **sounding far away** _Ta-su-ke-te!!!_

Me: ??

Kurama: He just yelled, 'HELP ME!' in Japanese.

Me: Oh. Why would we help him?

Kurama: Because, while you were out, Tracey went on a chibi rampage and has chibi-fied Hiei to the point he is currently living in your favorite Barbie dollhouse.

Me: I don't have a Barbie dollhouse!

Kurama: Well, you do now.

Me: TRACEY!!! **_KONO BUREI-MONO!_** GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!!

Kurama: **musingly** I thought 'you insolent fool' was teme burei-mono.  
  
**Stay With Me:  
**  
Hiei, for some odd reason, sensed two powerful youkai headed towards the temple. One, he recognized as Kurama. The other, though, was new. Unknown.

_Who... what... Who could this other person be?!_

He ran past Jennis' room before sliding to a stop and opening the door. She was in a chair, reaching for a book, and the hem of her nightshirt was dangerously high.  
  
_What if..._  
  
He cleared his throat, making her tumble backwards and land awkwardly on the floor.

"Goddammit! Who the hell- Oh, Hiei." She semi-glared before laughing. "I must have looked stupid, stretching to get that book."

_Actually,_ he thought, slightly embarrassed,_ and unfortunately, 'stupid' was one of the last thoughts to cross my mind._

Annoyed, he snapped, "Falling off of stationary items now, are we? You really are as stupid as Kuwabara. Here. You'll probably hurt yourself if I don't help you," uncomfortable with his thoughts. She refused his hand. He grabbed her's anyway, and pulled her up.  
  
"Kuwabara!!!! Were you in my room again?!"  
  
They glanced at each other, smiled, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, Botan. Yuusuke's lying. Serious!"

"I'll kill the _both _of you if I ever catch you near my room when I'm about to shower, got it?!"

"I think you're being a little paranoid, Botan. Neither of us really are that desperate. Maybe in ten years or so, when we're all old and ugly, but now? Not if you paid me, sweetheart," Yuusuke taunted.

"Are you **_quite done_**?!" Botan shrieked.

Jennis looked down the hall and saw an angry, insulted Botan and two fleeing boys. She laughed, falling down again, and watched, through her tears, as Botan chased Yuusuke and Kuwabara down the hallway, screaming obscenities. Even Hiei had to admit that it was slightly funny, seeing the normally serene azure-haired girl running after the two delinquents in nothing but a towel.

Suddenly, Teisha appeared and looked at the floor. "What the hell happened here?"

For some inexplicit reason, he was disappointed.

"I fell, Teisha."

Teisha raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "C'mon. You don't expect me to believe that, now do you?"

"Yes. 'Cause it's the truth."

"I was talking, mainly, about Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan. However, you can tell me what the hell you're doing, lying on the floor in nothing but a T-shirt with Hiei in here? I thought you didn't like him."

Jennis knew that Teisha was trying to provoke an argument. And she was damned close to succeeding. "Shut up, my friend, if you value your life."

Kurama walked in and an arm snaked around Teisha's waist. Obviously, the other girl didn't notice or was actually pleased, for she said nothing when she usually pounded other guys into the ground for even thinking of touching her.

"C'mon, Jennis. We're all buds here. What were you and Hiei about to do?" Hiei punched Teisha, who immediately went flying. When she landed, she sat up and touched her jaw. "You need a better right hook, shorty. Anyway, I was just coming for a book. Jennis, do you have my copy of _Life Amongst The Dead_ or _Shutterbox_?"

"_Shutterbox_ is currently at Margrette's and _Life Amongst The Dead_ is in the clearing."

"Damn. Oh well, thanks anyway."  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Kurama heard a gentle knock on his door around midnight. He was up, studying for his AP Chemistry test. "Enter."

A head of black-hair popped in. "Umm... I hate this, but can I stay with you? I had a nightmare."

He blinked and nodded. "Sure, Teisha. I guess sleeping in a new place can be discomforting." She smiled shyly and entered the room, sliding the door almost closed, but not quite.

"_Arigato_, Kurama. What're you studying?"

"AP Chem." She winced. "Yeah. I agree. What was your nightmare?" She shook her head firmly. "It helps to talk sometimes," he coaxed. She bowed her head and nodded.

"Alright," she sighed. "You really need to finish studying and I should be in my room anyway." She sat on the floor, a graceful, if absentminded, motion. "Here's how it goes..."  
  
_She inched closer to the girl who was sitting in a corner, crystalline blue eyes shining with unshed tears. "She's gone. I told them not to trust him, but they did, and he killed them." _

_"__Who killed whom?" She was looking directly into the blue eyes, though she knew that she was standing on her feet, not kneeling. The blue eyes reflected her image. She saw gold eyes, fox ears, and tails. She was gorgeous, in an odd fashion. _

_"He killed them." _

_"Little one, come with me. I'll protect you. I know of Youko Kurama. Rumor has it that he takes in abandoned demons like us sometimes. Come with me, please. I can't make the journey alone. Not all the way to the other side of the Makai. Let's take a chance." _

_"What's your name?" _

_"I'm Teishai Karasaki. Who're you?" _

_"Jenisha Takamura." _

_She stiffened, sensing another demon besides Jenisha and herself. One that was inheritly evil. "We must go! NOW!"  
  
Youko Kurama?_ he thought. _Two tiny demons... Both girls... One obviously a kitsune and the other-_

The memory he wanted came to him.  
  
_Two tiny demonesses had been found at the edge of his clearing. He picked them up gingerly, one in either arm. One was a miniature kitsune and the other an unknown. The little fox awoke and looked at him with sleepy, trusting eyes. _

_"Are you Youko Kurama?" she queried, voice a soft, weary attempt at sound. Her immediate trust touched him. _

_"I am." _

_"Then, we are safe," the little one sighed, closing her eyes again and burying her face in his chest. _

_He took them into the den and looked at them. The little fox demoness startled him with her black hair and silver ears. She was sleeping peacefully until he tried to place her on a pallet. Her body stiffened and he _felt_ her fear. Sighing, he placed both himself and the little girl on his pallet. She smiled in her sleep, snuggled closer, and her tiny first held onto his tunic.  
  
Morning came and he awoke to both of the girls being awake and having already fixed a meal. He noted that they had left some for him and that there were sounds indicating that they were playing outside. Finally, he exited the den and found the two demonesses playing a game in the clearing. _

_"Good morning, girls," he greeted. "_

_Good morning, Youko-sama!" they chorused. Then, they fell down giggling. The little kitsune stood first and tugged on her friend's arm. _

_"C'mon Jenisha! You gotta stand up!" she said, pulling a little harder. "We can't play Ring-'round-Rosie sitting!" _

_"Okay, Teishai! I'm standing! I'm standing!" Jenisha cried. _

_He made a mental note of the girls names and which was which. "May I play?" he queried. _

_Teisha looked at him in slight disdain. Immediately, his guard was up. "You are a boy. Boys don't play." _

_At her comment, he realized what he had been expecting. Not something so simple as a little girl's immediate rejection of anything male, but something more sinister and harming._

I'm jaded.

_Jenisha poked Teishai in the ribs, hard. "I guess we can make a 'ception. This time." He smiled at them. _

_"Thank you." Teishai blushed before holing out her childish, tiny hand to him.  
_  
He dragged himself back to the present to find her asleep on the floor, hands under her cheek. He smiled and picked her up to lay her in his bed. She grabbed his shirt and snuggled close. __

_Welcome back, my dear Teishai. It's been twenty years too long._


	6. More of Youko's Memories

Me: TRACEY!!!

Tracey: Yo, I'm here.

Me: Did you buy a Barbie doll-house and put Hiei in it?

Tracey: **grin** Yep!

Me: Put him right, Tracey.

Tracey: **whine** WHY!?

Me: Because Hiei's going to kill the both of us and I don't desire to die by something the size of Kelley.

Kurama: Kelley?

Tracey: Barbie's baby sister.

Hiei: **still chibi** You are so going to die! The three of you!

Me: See?

Kurama: Why's he going to kill me?

Me: Because you told Tracey where he was hiding back in chapter three? Or was it chapter two?

Kurama: Like I know

Me: Well, let's get back to your chapter, Kurama, while Tracey corrects her little mistake.

Tracey: It wasn't a mistake. Hiei's cuter in chibi form.

Me: **slightly angry** Just fix it.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
_"Kurama-_san_! Kurama-_san_!" Teishai whispered, shaking him anxiously._

_"What is it, Teishai?" _

_"Big people outside. No like. Look mean and nasty," she whimpered. _

_He was startled. Teishai had good judgement, but it was the middle of the night and it very well might be Kuroune with one of his usual stunts. _

_"They took Jenisha. Please, Kurama-_san_. We have to get her back." _

_He looked over to Jenisha's pallet and saw the truth of Teishai's words. "Teishai, go to your Secret Area. I'll get Jenisha back." _

_"Pinkie promise?" _

_He held out his pinkie and her chubby one circled it. "Pinkie promise. Here. You know what to do with this." She took the seed that he gave her and moved to leave. "I love you, little one." _

_"Love you, too, Kurama-san." She then moved to the farthest exit of the den and left._  
  
The bully-boys had invaded his den and tried to kidnap Jenisha. He smiled at the thought of a mere child over-powering several full-grown demons. But Jenisha had.  
  
_He came to the second clearing, fully expecting to have to rescue Jenisha. However, she was sitting calmly on a tree stump, five frozen demons around her. _

_"Mean people. Tried to hurt me. I make popsicles," she said simplistically, shrugging. _

_"Good job, Jenisha. Now, I sent Teishai to the Secret Area. Can you get there?" "_

_Teishai can't leave 'til you come." _

_He nodded, pleased. Both girls had remembered his procedure for if something like this should happen. _

_"Good. Go back to the den. Freeze over the hole. You'll know when I return." _

_KURAMA-_SAN! _Teishai screamed telepathically. HELP! MEAN PEOPLE AT SECRET AREA!!! _

_"Go to the den, Jenisha!" he said, running off. She joined his stride, gliding above the ground. _

_"Teishai needs me."  
  
They reached the Secret Area. Teishai was covered in blood and gore, miniature Rose Whip in hand. He picked her up, heedless of the mess, and she began to sob. "Are you hurt?" he asked softly. _

_"Right arm hurt. Tripped and fell. Tripped over tails," she hiccupped. _

_He looked at the awkward angle of her right limb. "It's broken, Teishai. Come, I'll fix it." _

_Jenisha raised an eyebrow and looked murderous. "Where're the bad people? I'm gonna_ freeze_ 'em!" she vowed fiercely. _

_"Kurama-_san_," Teishai whispered. "I used the Whip. They bled when I hit them. Why?" _

_"You'll understand when you're older." _

_She nodded. "I called for you, but you didn't come!" _

_He was stung by the accusation in her tone. "I came as quickly as I could, little love," he assured. "This won't happen again." She curled against him and nodded. "Let's go back to the den, girls."  
  
_

_He kept Teishai _especially_ close for the rest of the night and the next week. Jenisha recovered quickly from the fruitless attack, having not seen actual bloodshed. _

_He now understood the true definition of helplessness as Teishai began to whimper fear from her nightmares again, the sixth night in a row. He rocked her gently, whispering reassuring statements to her. _

_She stopped whimpering and opened her eyes. "Bad dreams come again." _

_"I know, Teishai." Helplessness was being unable to stop these nightmares from their continued assault on her. _

_"Don't let go," she pleaded, snuggling closer. _

_"I won't." Her eyes met his and the trust in them was implicit. She didn't smile, but buried her head in his neck and drifted back to sleep.  
_  
The room was pitch black, but he didn't really mind. Teishai, his little baby _kitsune_, had been returned to him.

He sighed heavily, remembering how she had been taken from him originally and the unhappiness that it had caused him. She squirmed and he closed his eyes.

So long ago, during his time with Teishai and Jenisha, he had been unbelievably happy. Not too long after the incident with the invaders, they had been kidnapped. Then, he had turned back to thievery, thinking the two dead from their kidnappers.

Now, both were back.

_Kami-_sama_, what do I do now?_


End file.
